Sargeras
|origin = Warcraft |species = Vanir Titan|alignment = Chaotic Evil|occupation = Creator and Leader of the Burning Legion Defender of the Pantheon (formerly)|personality = Genocidal Deranged Depraved Chaotic Power-Hungry Corrupted |affiliation = Burning Legion |powers = God like powers|skills = High-Intelligence|hobby = Destroy worlds and civilizations Corrupting powerful figures to join his legion|goals = Undo all of the titans creation by corrupting/destroy all life In the universe as a way to remold everything in his image (failed) Kill off the titans (succeeded for a while) Create a Void Titan so that he could use it to destroy the universe (succeeded but soon backfired)|crimes = Serial genocide Corruption Rape Possession Attempted mass omnicide |status = Deceased|class = Genocidal Harbinger of Rebirth}} The Dark Titan Sargeras is the overarching main antagonist of Armored Studios version of the famous fantasy MMO RPG Warcraft. Sargeras was a former member of the Pantheon of Titans who defend all life from the corruption of the demons until he grew tired of constantly sacrificing his life to save the mortals. So he created the Void-Lords and the Old Gods to spread chaos and destruction as a sick excuse to cause mass genocide. After the Titans learned the truth he slaughtered them all so that they won't stop him from accomplishing his goal, to eradicate all life so that he could remake the universe in his dark image. He is the creator and master of the Burning Legion, being the main motivation behind their many heinous actions as well as the mastermind behind the many atrocities happening on Azeroth. He is also behind the actions of many villains of the series like Gul'dan, Queen Azshara, Archimonde, Kil'Jaedan, Xavius, the Lich King, as well as the Old Gods. Overview Sargeras is the Primary antagonist of the Armored Studios version of Warcraft, being behind the many conflicts in the series. He is the leader and driving force of the Burning Legion who seeks to eradicate all life in the universe while using a sick excuse that life is being corrupted by the Void-Lords. However in reality, it was Sargeras who was spreading the corruption as he was the one that created the Void lords and indirectly created the Old Gods in the process. Sargeras was once a a Titan, beings of immense power that of gods. His original mission given to him by their leader, Aman'Thul, was to defend the universe (known as the Great Dark Beyond) from the demons that infested it. However Sargeras grew tired of the hardships from if decided that he should rule existenceinstead of being its defender. Sargeras created the Void-Lords and let them corrupt each planet they come across through the use of the Old Gods. Sargeras lied to the titans about the Void Lords desire to corrupt existence evengeful though in reality it was Sargeras who created and command them to do. One day he destroyed one world that contained a Titan after it was being corrupted by the old gods. When Sargeras learned of what he has done as well as the truth, for that he was banished from the Pantheon. Sargeras would later built a legion of daemons he imprisoned and created the Burning Legion. He would lead them on a quest to purge the universe of all life in order to create a new one. Sargeras would later kill most of the Pantheon and steal their world soul for him to make a new one. Sargeras desired to make a Void Titan mix with fel magic so that he could use it to eradicate everything and be unstoppable. His first attempted was the Titan Argus, the Titan of Death and Destruction. While his second attempt would be Azeroth, the female world Titan as well as the planet where the main setting takes place. In the finale, Sargeras did accomplish his goals on creating a Void Titan but soon backfired as the Void Titan redeemed herself and killed Sargeras in the process. His world soul is currently trapped inside the Twisting Neather where his reign of terror as finally ended and shall presumably remain there forever. Physical Appearance Sargeras doesn't appears much in the series as he only speaks through fel flames. When he finally makes his debut, He has the appearance of a colossal and terrible being, clad in a molten suit of burning black armor. Fel flames surround his head to form hair and a beard, a pair of horns extend from his forehead, and a burning tail extends behind him, leaving a trail of embers in his wake. One of Sargeras' arms wields an enormous barbed lance and flames pour from his body. Personality Sargeras was once a Titan who was willing to defend the universe from the dark forces that dare to destroy or corrupt it. Once being noble, just, and always true to his word until over the years he fell into madness as he grew tired of defending the Pantheon, as he saw their vision of a orderly universe as meaningless and thought that chaos and depravity are the only choices. Sargeras became more evil and cruel when the years passed by, as he became careless on how many would suffer at the hands of the Void Lords or Old Gods. Sargeras grew to hate mortals as he see himself higher than them and couldn't get why he must defend them in the first place as they would do nothing but spread more chaos. is extremely sadistic for what he does as he only made the Void Lords so that he could have a sick excuse for the atrocities he committed. He is utterly cruel, callous, insane, and mercilessly power-hungry psychopath as he wants to be the ruler of all things under a reign of chaos which he called "The Age of Fel". Sargeras has shown to be as ambitious as both Gul'dan and Arhcimonde, another power-hungry individuals, as they are equally as power-hungry and ruthless as the come. That is the reason why Sargeras does and sometimes does't trust those who are like him as they can be reliable but also be untrustworthy too. He was also aware that Archimonde desired to dethrone him and take control of the Legion, but Sargeras know that it would be foolish of him to attempt to do so as Sageras was the one who gave Archimonde the power that he could easily take away. Sargeras is completely unforgiving of betrayal as he would find and remorsefully torture those who would dare to attempt to defy him. He can be quite authoritative, stern, and can be very brutal to those that failed him. Sargeras requires those to overcome their flaws as he doesn't want those who failed due to their inner flaws like arrogance and overconfidence, proven that one time when Archimonde failed to conquer Azeroth due to his temper Sargeras in rage commanded Arhcimonde to control his temper or else he throws him to the Void. He would not tolerate those who disobey him as when Gul'dan rebelled against him, murdered by evil spirits and he had his spirit tortured for decades. Sargeras saw that peace and order does nothing to hold back the forces of Chaos and Darkness, as he saw no purpose to hold back as there would be more evil to rise again with each being more terrible than the last. This was the reason why Sargeras decided to join the dark forces as he saw it as inevitable and useless to resist. History A Champion's Fall To Darkness Sargeras was a Vanir Titan that leads a army of titan forge on a quest to bring order to the universe. He was once noble and honorable as his mission was to defeat, imprisoned, and vanquished the demons of the Twisting Neather and other corrupted worlds as a way to keep the natural balance intact. Sargeras did his duty along with his apprentice Aggramar for many millennia until he saw that more chaos and evil was coming. The task to him became overwhelming for him, as later on he became more and more depressed as the years go by. As he sank deeper into confusion, he soon was forced to fight the nathrezim/Dreadlords which became worse for him. Sargeras easily defeated the nathrezim but soon was feed up with his his duty of being the defender as he soon started to loose faith in his mission. When Sargeras learned that the demons were capable of wielding void energy, he became puzzled and forced one of the nathrezim how they gotten such power. After learning about how to wield such hoper, Sargeras began to create the Void Lords and tested them by having them to corrupt a world-soul through the Old Gods. So the World Soul was slowly transformed as it's surface was covered by void energy and it's tranquil dreams has turned into horrific nightmares. Sargeras used this to his advantage and used his sword to cleave the world in half and result it in his image. Returning to the Pantheon, Sargeras lied to the Pantheon that the Void Lords had come to corrupt everything as well as telling them that he had no choice but to destroy a world soul. At first the Pantheon were horrified after learning what Sargeras has done as he could have told him before he acted. The masked if there was another way with Sargeras saying that tried everything. He informed them that they could just rebuilt the world after cleaning it but his apprentice object to this as he still thinks that there must be another way to prevent the corruption. Trivia * In the actually game, the original Sargeras was never as evil as this version as he was at least a Well-Intention Extremist since he never created the Void Lords. The Void Lords corrupted him and he taught that killing all if would prevent the Void-Lord from ever corrupting the universe. This makes Sargeras at least a tragic figure rather than a monster in this canon. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Deities Category:The Dreaded Category:Cosmic beings Category:Complete Monster Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Power-Hungry Category:Big Bads Category:Fighters Category:Social Darwinist Category:Immortal Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Adaptational Monsters Category:Champions